Field of Invention
The invention relates to a visual interface apparatus and a data transmission system configured with a near field communication function.
Related Art
In recent years, for expanding the application of the consumer electronic products, people start to introduce the near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology into the electronic products. The near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology can provide the transmission of such as commands, music, pictures, business cards, data or files from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without establishing a physical circuit connection. This not only provides a convenient way of data transmission for the electronic apparatus but also expand the applications, for example, to replace the occasions requiring IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards. Or in the occasion of receiving advertising information, such like using Bluetooth to receive the coupon from the screen in the market.
It is an expectable trend for the electronic product to equip with near field communication function. Therefore, it is an important subject to develop a new architecture for electronic apparatus such that they can possess a function similar to the near field communication and also the communication architecture based on these electronic apparatus. On the other hand, the functions of an electronic apparatus originate from each functional assembly and traditionally, each functional assembly just provides a single function or integrates similar functions together. Nevertheless, the product trends towards light weight, thin thickness, and lower price and the integration cross different functional assemblies becomes inevitable, especially, the display module which influences the product appearance and cost significantly. If the function of a display module can be extended from a single function to multiple functions, it will impact the product ecosystem substantially.